Hollywood Heights: One Day at a Time
by PinkMusicLover3519
Summary: This is just a fanfiction that continues on from the last episode of hollywood heights. I will post depending on feedback, either daily or every other day. Love you guys! We need a second season! Keep fighting!
1. Chapter 1

Eddie sat next to Loren on the Private Jet, she was sound asleep. They were about 1 hour in to the ride to New York. Eddie was so happy to be home and not on the run anymore, criminal life wasn't for him, especially when he didn't even do anything worthy of being a criminal. Lia was also starting to creep him out and he had missed Loren so much. The only one's awake were Eddie and Max, they occasionally talked, most of the time about where Eddie had been.

Max: So someone was helping you?  
Eddie: Yeah I was at an Ojai gas station and there was a guy there admiring my car. He asked for an autograph, I signed. I asked him where the bathroom was and he said it was around back. I went back there and suddenly someone wacked me with a pipe. He dragged me into a deep ravine, the knocked me off a mountain. Next thing I knew, a pair of siblings, Lia and Jeremy, were taking care of me. Jeremy was nice, but i got freaked out with Lia after she kissed me.  
Max: Woah, she kissed you?!  
Eddie: Yeah, I pulled away as soon as it happened-  
All the sudden Loren's eyes fluttered open.  
Loren: Woah, what's this I hear about someone kissing you!?  
Eddie: It was just a girl that was helping me..don't worry babe, I pulled away as soon as I realized it!  
Loren: Good thing this girl kept you alive or I would have pounded her face in for touching my Eddie!  
Eddie: *laughs* I love you so much Lo.  
Loren: *smiles* And I love you more.  
Loren kisses Eddie passionetely.  
Eddie: Woah, what was that for? Not saying that I didn't like it!  
Loren: *giggles* What? My boyfriend was dead and then missing, and I can't kiss him?  
Eddie: *laughs*  
Loren wrapped her arms around Eddie's neck and kissed him again.  
Eddie: Dang, maybe I should go missing more often.  
Loren: Don't even think about leaving me again!  
Eddie: Ha ha! I was just kidding babe.  
Loren: So, what did I miss?  
Eddie tells Loren what he told Max.  
Loren: Awh you poor baby!  
She kisses Eddie softly.  
Eddie: No need to worry, I'm fine and with you now!  
Loren: Forever?  
Eddie: Yeah, about that...  
Eddie turns around and pulls out a black box with a pink bow that says "Loren: Forever and Always".  
End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay guys, here's Chapter 2.. couldn't sleep so I decided to write it. I know this fanfic is a little unusual but it's what we all know we want to happen..lol! Enjoy!**

Eddie

Eddie knew this was the right descision. Loren was his soulmate. He loved her more than he could ever love anyone else.. Especially Chloe! Eddie also knew Chloe had killed Katy. If Loren hadn't came into his life he would be a wreck. Loren was his Katie, and he knew it.

Eddie got down on one knee.

Eddie : Loren Tate, would you do me the honor of being my bride?

Loren giggled.

Loren : This is so romantic! Your asking me to marry you on a private jet.

Eddie : Well, I figured what better time to ask, you didn't answer.. *smirks*

Loren : Well..no! *sarcastically*

Eddie : What? But all the girls love me!

Loren : I'm just kidding! Of course I'll marry you!

Eddie picks up Loren and spins her around before kissing her passionately.

Eddie : I knew you were the one!

Loren

Loren thought how she was going to finally get married. She had dreamed about falling in love. She had never really been in love, only thought it. She loved Eddie more than he could possibly imagine. Without Eddie she couldn't breath. He had no idea how much she had missed him while he was gone, or the hallucinations she had had in school and everywhere. Cam struck right when Eddie was gone. She never wanted to date Cam, she wanted Eddie. If Cam had asked her out the day Eddie died, she would have slapped him across the face. Cam hated Eddie and she knew it. She wanted to punch him sometimes, although they were still "good" friends. She hated his guts for his feelings against her boyfriend, I'm sorry..fiance!

Melissa

Melissa had slept with Adam, she felt closer to him now. He was also going to go to UCLA just to be closer to her. She knew he loved her. She just didn't know if she could take his dreams away from him, especially after everything that was going on. She had completely and totally dropped the Aunt Beth thoughts. She was where she was with Beth, she wanted nothing to do with her. Beth might as well have told her she hated her, because that's how Melissa felt. She wondered what Ian was doing, she hadn't heard anything about him in a while.

Ian

Ian had a job for 6 months across the country but all he could think about was Eddie. When he was last there, Eddie had gone to a party in the valley with some girl he had suggested he liked. He had denied. And now Eddie was dancing to "If there was no music" singing with her, and making out with her on a regular basis. That's my boy, he thought. Eddie had also gone missing, and thought to be dead. This was like a stab in the back to Ian, Eddie was his best mate. Now he wondered what the camera girl was doing, Melissa was her name. She seemed nice..

Eddie

Eddie knew that now he was going to be married to Loren, he was going to have to either move in with her, or she move in with him, or they get their own place. He decided to throw the question out there.

Eddie :Lo, since were getting married... We are going to live together so what do you want to do?

Loren : Well, I kind of wanted you to move in with me, my mom and Max.

Eddie was confused.

Loren : Just kidding silly! That would be very awkward. Plus Max and my mom and me living together would be creepy so I'm glad you offered.

Eddie : Well if were getting married, not living together would be VERY awkward, don't you think?

Loren kissed Eddie.

Loren : That's for your humor. You can make me laugh even in the worst moods..

Eddie : I got one. Why did the chicken cross the rode?

Loren : To get to the other side?

Eddie : No, to save the world of course! You've never seen Chicken Little?

Loren laughed and kissed Eddie passionately.

Loren : So, I get to move in to your place?

Eddie : Yes I suppose.

Loren : And I get to live with a rockstar?

Eddie : Babe, you are a rockstar.

End Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry it's short guys. I need reviews! :) Tell me what you want to happen next also!**


	3. Chapter 3

Loren

Loren was so excited about everything. She was wondering what would happen now. If the paparazzi knew they were engaged, they would totally exploit it. She decided to ask Eddie what he thought on the topic.

Loren : Eddie, what are we going to do now that were engaged?

Eddie : Isn't it kind of obvious? We move in, we spend the rest of our lives together and in love.

Loren : *laughs* I know that..but what about the press?

Eddie hadn't even thought about what they would say. Honestly, he didn't care.

Eddie : Lo, I don't care what the press thinks of us. Heck, they could hate us. I don't care. I want the world to know how much I love you.

Loren blushes

Loren : I cannot believe I'm engaged to Eddie Duran!

Eddie : Don't worry. It's not as hard as it sounds. *smirks*

Loren : But your a Duran.

Eddie : Your going to be one too.

Melissa

Melissa was so set to forgetting Beth. Can't be sad about something forgotten.

"It never happened.." she told herself. "Lisa is my mom, a-and Gus is my dad". She knew she couldn't take this anymore.

Melissa pulled out her phone and dialed Beth's number.

Beth : Hello? *Groggily*

Melissa : Oh, im sorry Beth. Did I wake you up?

She looks at her watch

Melissa : At one o clock in the afternoon.

Beth : Who is this?

Melissa : It's Melissa, you know, your long lost and forgotten daughter.

Beth : I'm sorry about this Melissa. I wish we could have a high-functional relationship honestly, I do.

Melissa : You think you can just leave me behind then make it better? God you sound like Trent.

Beth : W-whose Trent?

Melissa : Loren's dad that left her when she was 4. Broke her heart. At least you broke mine before I could even realize it.

Beth : I'm sorry Melissa. I truly am. I hope someday you'll have the heart to forgive me.

Melissa : Oh yeah, and who the heck is my father, huh?

Beth freaked out and hung up.

Beth

Beth was happy, she was clean, she had lost her addiction. Everything was going good. She had even thought now maybe she could call Lisa. God, she missed their relationship. Lisa had been her best friend. She had lost her life to alcohol and drugs, even if it wasn't literal. All the sudden she got a call.

Unknown, the caller ID read.

Beth picks up the phone and has the conversation with Mel.

She went crazy when Melissa mentioned someone named Trent. It can't be, can it? Beth thought. Trent was the only one that could be Melissa's father, and she knew it. Her and Loren were technically half sisters. How could it be that she had found the only child with that father, how? How could Beth get so unlucky that her secret would've already come out? She had tried to cover up her tracks with him, he had been a jerk. Now she knew he had been cheating on her with Loren's mother. She had heard so much about Loren, she wished she could talk to her about her dad, if she remembered anything good about him. Beth didn't know why. She just wondered how he was like with others. Also, maybe she saw him and Loren's mom..

Ian

Ian couldn't take it anymore. He decided to take a day off to just chill. He had rented a town-house right by the water. It was beautiful. He decided to make a call to his old mate and see how it was going. He called Eddie and it went straight to voice mail. He then remembered that Eddie had left his phone at a bar somewhere, and then he decided to call Max, maybe he was with Eddie. The reception wasn't too good.

The phone rang.

Max : Hello?

Ian : Hey Max! What's up? It's Ian.

Max : Hello Ian, how is your job going?

Ian : It's good, just taking a day off to you know, call you. How's Eddie doing? He's out of jail right?

Max : Never was, Chloe came to her senses and dropped the charges.

Ian : I always hated that model, although she was hot.

Max : I know, she's such a jerk. Almost tore Eddie's life apart, if Loren hadn't came into the picture.

Ian : Oh, how's valley girl?

Max : I'm sure you would like to talk to Eddie about it.

Max hands the phone to Eddie.

Eddie : Hello?

Ian : Hey mate! How's it going?

Eddie : Ian! It's been so long! What's going on?

Ian : Eh, nothing much. Just decided to check on you cause you know you were "dead" and missing. Then in prison, then free. Well besides all that, how's it going with you and valley girl.

Eddie : Don't call her that. You know she's more than that to me.

Loren smiled after hearing it, they were talking about her.

Ian : Ohh, so I see I was right about your crush.

Eddie : Yeah, "mate" you knew it before I did. I love her.

Ian : Mhmm, getting serious?

Eddie : Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, were engaged.

Ian : What?

End Chapter 3

**AN: I know it's short again. I'm sorry, I didn't have too much time with the doctor's thing and stuff.. Ugh! Hopefully you guys like it, give me feedback, and lots of it. I also need to know what you guys want to happen! Probably have something up with Needz A name soon, or tomorrow. By the way, thanks to a guest, I think I may have a name. You'll see in the next Chapter.. I think you guys will like it! FEEDBACKK! 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys, here's Chapter 4! I know it's short again, lol. Hope you guys like it! I need a lot of ideas for both my fanfics, I have a couple more good ones, but I need your help! Give me your ideas in reviews! Enjoy :)**

Chloe (Haven't mentioned much)

Chloe felt good about herself for about an hour, she had helped Eddie. She decided to give up on him, she knew he loved teeny-bopper, as hard as it was, Chloe needed to accept that. Eddie and her were finished. Chloe had made up her mind, and now she was desperate for Tyler, and he had rejected her now. She had to do whatever it took to get him back, he wasn't an Eddie, he would always love her.

Chloe banged on the door for what seemed like hours but was only 10 minutes.

Tyler : Get the hell out of here!

Chloe : You love me! And I love you too!

Tyler : I used to love you! That's the difference babe..

Chloe : What?

Tyler : I loved you, but you used me. You always needed more out of me. You made me play harder and harder against Eddie. You loved me, you knew it. If you had just admitted it, maybe we could've been together. But NOOO you had to go after Eddie! Eddie doesn't love you! Can't you see? He loves Loren!

Chloe : That little girl has no chance with him..and I'm over Eddie! I want you babe!

Tyler : Never going to happen, my life is going to be so much better without you.. your poison! Now get out before I call the cops.

Chloe : Fine, babe. But I'll never give up on you!

Tyler thought : Oh wow, that sounds familiar...Idiot.

Eddie

Eddie had just gotten off the phone with Ian. He thought about it, was it too much to be engaged to Loren so soon? No..he wanted Loren, he wanted to claim her as his forever. He knew once she became extremely famous, everyone would be after her. He couldn't risk loosing her, he loved her.

Loren : What did Ian want?

Eddie : Oh, he just called to say hey and how's it going.

Loren : Oh.. *looks down*

Eddie : What's up?

Loren : *giggles* I heard you talking about me.

Eddie : Well why not? Your the center of my universe, how could I not talk about you?

Loren smiled and kissed Eddie which led to an intense make out session. Nora soon woke up.

Nora : Oh..Sorry to interrupt.

Loren and Eddie pulled back, Loren blushed.

Loren : No, sorry mom.

Nora : Don't let me stop you..it's cute.

Loren : But now it's awkward! Your looking...

Eddie : I can.

Eddie pushed Loren's chin up and looked in her eyes.

Eddie : I love you..Loren Tate.

They started kissing again, not caring about who saw them.

Melissa

Melissa was very suspicious of the way Beth reacted to her questions about her father, and especially her mentioning someone named Trent. Did Beth know him? What was going on? He decided to call Adam.

Adam picks up.

Adam : Hey babe, need something?

Melissa : Yeah, is there any way to get a DNA test on me to see who my dad is, without needing Beth or my mystery dad?

Adam : I'm not sure, I think you may need someone to test.

Melissa : There's gotta be a way.

Adam : I'll look around for you, but it's gonna cost a bit, 500 or something.

Melissa : Where am I going to get that kind of money?

Adam : Your going to have a job soon, right?

Melissa : Yeah but..

Adam : I'll pay for you, but you need to pay me back once you start making bank.

Melissa : Thanks babe! Your the best! Love you!

Melissa hung up, very happy with her success.

Dylan

Dylan was so happy. He had gotten away with his accidental pushing of Chloe Carter. He was so lucky he had another movie offer that was outside of the country. Plus, rocker dude was taking the fall. Maybe he could go to prison for Dylan? No one needs to know the truth. Chloe would probably want revenge on him, so maybe he could use this as advantage. He was just about to arrive in England, where he was filming the movie. He walked out to be surrounded by a bunch of security guards.

Dylan tried to run, he ran and ran until he couldn't anymore.

Police : Stop where you are! Put your hands up.. if you keep running we will tranquilize you.

Dylan turned around, he was cornered.

Dylan : What do you want from me? I'm just a simple actor.. Going to do a movie!

Police : Yes, but Chloe Carter recently mentioned you as culprit for pushing her off a balcony.

Dylan : No, Eddie Duran did it!

Police : You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you.

Dylan turned around.. he was caught.

Ian

Ian was happy for Loren and Eddie, he was. He just felt a little weird about his best mate getting married. He knew it was best, he had seen videos of him and Loren on stage. They were meant for eachother. He also knew she was nothing like the model, Chloe. Chloe was selfish and just broke Eddie's heart. He hated to admit it, but Max was right about her all along. And if it wasn't for Max, Eddie would've never met Loren, or broke up with Chloe because he hired a private investigator. Ian had a lot to thank Max for. Someone walked into Ian's room.

Ian : Who is it?

Person : An old friend.

Ian : And who might this old friend be?

Person : Osbourne Silver.

Ian : Osbourne, I haven't seen you in forever bro. But I told you, I'm not into movies.

Osbourne : Yes, but I need you to get some people into it for me..your accent can be very convincing..

(LOL guys I'm having so much fun with Osbourne! "Your accent is very convincing" )

Nora

Nora was happy, she was going to be living with Max, she knew she loved him. She was so happy but couldn't help but think how weird it was that her and Max were dating as well as Loren and Eddie. She didn't want to break up with Max, and she could never break up Loren and Eddie, she would never forgive herself. She saw how happy she was with Eddie, happier than she had ever seen her. And now they were getting married she was so happy for them.

Nora looked over her shoulder, Max was sleeping.

Nora thoughts : He's so cute when he sleeps.

She couldn't help herself, she kissed him.

Max woke up.

Max : Hey beautiful, what's up?

Nora : Nothing, just you looked so cute I had to kiss you.

Max : Ha ha, well now I have to return the favor.

Max pulls Nora into a very intense kiss.

End Chapter 4

**AN : Horrible ending, I know. I need ideas, I feel so bland! REVIEWS AND IDEAS! Please! I'm sorry about the ending, I kind of wanted to end with Ian, but I had to at least say something about Max and Nora..Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ian

Ian knew Osbourne needed Eddie for a movie. Who else would he ask?

Ian : You mean Eddie, don't you?

Osbourne : Who else? I've heard you guys are best friends.

Ian : If you needed someone to convince Eddie to do something, you should've asked his fiancee, Loren Tate.

Osbourne : Yes, but I have talked to her and she wants the best, what Eddie wants. And did you just say fiancee?

Ian : Yes.

Osbourne : Well, if you get a chance, tell him I came by, let him know to do my movie (;

Ian : Okay..

Osbourne left. He had an idea now. He could sell this idea of Loren and Eddie engaged to the press. He was sure no one knew about it, but he could make a lot of money off of this idea..

Ian was so excited because tomorrow was his last day on this location. He hadn't even realized it until now.

In only 2 days he could go back to L.A. and check on the lovebirds..

Eddie

Loren pulled back from the very intense kiss they had just shared when she heard the intercom.

Intercom : We will be landing in New York in just 5 short minutes, passengers, buckle up!

Everyone on the plane quickly belted up. Loren tensed.

Eddie : What's wrong, babe?

Loren : It's just..this is kind of only my second time on a plane, and the first was when I was only 2..I've never landed.

Eddie : Oh, so that's why you were so jumpy at take-off.

Loren blushed.

Loren : You noticed?

Eddie : Hard not to.

Loren : Well, I was excited for landing. But, I'm a little scared for landing.

Eddie grabbed Loren's hand.

Eddie : I'm here for you.

The plane hit the ground, Loren shivered.

Loren : Was that supposed to happen?

Eddie : Yes, babe. Aww, your so cute when your scared.

Loren : I love when you comfort me.

Eddie smiled and kissed Loren.

Eddie : Better?

Loren : Much.

The couple walked out of the plane, hand in hand. They realized a bunch of paparazzi were standing outside waiting for them.

Reporter : Are you and Loren engaged?

Reporter 2 : Are you pregnant?

Reporter 3 : Where were you missing?

Loren and Eddie scrambled through all the reporters and into a limo. Eddie rolled down the window.

Eddie : You want a story? Get this. Loren is the love of my life, yes we are engaged! No, she isn't pregnant and I wouldn't be just marrying her because of that anyways. As for where I was missing, none of your business.

Eddie rolled up the window.

Loren : Aw, you told them you loved me.

Eddie : Well, it's true.

Loren couldn't take it.

Loren : Why are you so cute? You make me want to kiss you every second.

Eddie : And I'd be completely and totally fine with that statement.

Loren and Eddie kissed once more.

-At the Concert-

Loren was just about to go on stage, she was dressed in a very sparkly and short pink dress. Eddie kissed her on the cheek.

Eddie : Your going to do great. I'm SO proud of you.

Loren : Thanks, love you. I don't know what I would do without you.

Eddie : Same here, love you, good luck! Although you don't even need it.

Loren kissed Eddie once more before going on stage.

Loren : How are you guys doing?

The crowd cheers.

Loren : Good, I've had a weird week. Eddie Duran went missing, dead, then missing, then back. I loved him.

"Aww!" the crowd cheered.

Loren : Okay, I'm going to start off with a song he wrote, One Day at a Time.

Loren sang One Day at A Time.

Loren : Alright, this next song..Eddie pulled me on stage to sing with him. Now, it's my turn to return the favor. Eddie, you out there?

End Chapter 5

**AN: Okay guys, I have decided to post one chapter of each fanfic a day.. depending on my schedule.. and have them each be between 500-700 words. I hope that's good with you rather than having 1k words and one of them each day. I'll try to live up to that commitment. But, it all depends on feedback also! You guys need to give me all your ideas! Thank you! Hope you like it (;**


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe

Chloe couldn't believe how much trouble she was having..with a man of all things! The men usually begged Chloe to date them..not the other way around. She wouldn't give up until she either got Eddie or Tyler. She decided since Tyler needed a break, she would go after Eddie. She booked a flight for New York.

Eddie

Eddie and Loren had just arrived at their hotel. It was only 2 pm, and her performace was at 8. Her and Eddie had 6 hours alone. What could they do? Eddie thought..

Nora

Nora was so happy she and Max would move in together. She loved him, and couldn't help think how awkward it would be for Loren. Oh wait..Loren was engaged to Eddie. They were going to move in together. Nora was sad, her little girl was growing up. She began to cry.

Max : What's wrong?

Nora : Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about us moving in together.

Max : The thought makes you cry?

Nora : No, I started thinking about how awkward it would be for Lo. But, she's marrying Eddie..

Max : Honey, she's in good hands. He smiled. And your dating your daughter's husband, I won't let him do anything to her.

Nora : I know, it's just she's growing up so fast..

Max : She'll be fine. I know Eddie will take amazing care of her.

Loren

Loren and Eddie walked into the hotel and realized everyone had something to do but them. Max and Nora are going to the Empire State building, and Jake and Kelly as usual had meetings booked about the schedule for the concert tonight. They were left alone at the hotel.

Eddie : So, what do you want to do now that were alone?

Loren blushed.

Loren : This.

She kissed Eddie, with passion. Eddie sat her down and started kissing her even more intense than he ever had.

Loren pulled back.

Loren : Can we finish this in like an hour or something? I'm soo tired. I want to take a nap.

Eddie : Sure.

Loren went to the bed and pulled the covers up, Eddie sat next to her. He put his arms around her protectively.

Eddie thought: How nice it's going to be when I can wake up with her in my arms every day.

Loren and Eddie fell asleep in eachothers arms. About an hour later, Loren woke up to a doorbell. Annoyed she had been woken up, she untangled herself from Eddie, careful not to wake him up. Eddie woke up and thought she was leaving. He got up and wrapped his arms around her waist.

She smiled and opened the door.

Loren and Eddie both had disgusted looks on their face.

Loren and Eddie : Chloe?

End Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys, this is just a little something I wrote during school, not much but I needed something to put up. I hope you all liked it. I'm trying to write chapter 5 of price of fame, but I'm having a bit of writer's block. Could you guys pretty please give me some ideas? Same for this fan fiction! Review plz! :) I am also going to post like 1 chapter of each fanfiction a day in the 500-700 word section. This is only about 578, but again it's just a little thing to get up for you guys! Thanks luv u! **


	7. Chapter 7

Loren

Loren didn't know what to do. She was having an amazing time with Eddie then, as always, Chloe had to ruin her good time. She almost saw it coming. By the look on Chloe's face she was out to make Loren angry. Loren was wondering what she had plotting. Probably some evil plan to get Eddie back.

Loren : Chloe what are you doing here?

Chloe : I just came to see my fiance!?

Chloe grabbed Eddie by his shirt and kissed him. Loren gasped. Eddie pulled away and wiped his lips.

Eddie : EWW! Chloe what the hell are you doing? You know, I am going to get a restraining order against you.

Chloe : You would never do that to me babe.

She fluttered her eyelashes.

Eddie : I don't like you! Hell, I hate you! Now get the hell out and go sleep with Tyler!

Eddie slammed the door in Chloe's face and went to find Loren.

Eddie : Loren?!

He found Loren in the living room (they had a fancy room), crying her eyes out. Eddie pulled her hands from her face.

Eddie could tell it hurt, he could tell she was wincing.

Eddie : I'm so sorry babe. You saw it! She forced herself upon me!

Loren : I know. I just hate that every single girl in the world has to try to screw up our relationship and steal you from me!

Eddie kissed Loren passionately.

Eddie : Well, I'll never leave you. Just know that, I'm not him. Out of all those girls that want to date me... I want you.

Loren and Eddie started kissing again, which led to an intense make out session.

Nora

Nora and Max were on there way to the Empire State building for a day out. Well, 3 hours out.

-In the car-

Nora : I'm so excited. Did you know this is only my third time out of L.A.?

Max : Wow, well you'll need to work on that. Now that your daughter's a superstar, your going to be going out a lot more.

Nora : I know right. I can't believe it happened so fast. My daughter was trying to sneak in to Eddie Duran's concert like a month ago maybe, and know she's engaged to him! And better..I'm dating Max Duran!

Nora smiled and giggled.

Max : Your so cute when you laugh.

Nora : Ha ha, Your so cute when you say I'm cute.

Max couldn't help but laugh at this.

Max : Nora, I love you.

Nora : I love you too Max.

Max leaned in to Nora to kiss her, not realizing he was driving. All the sudden, a truck collided into them.

Max

Max had blacked out. All he could think of is what if Nora's not okay? He was in darkness, trying to wake himself up. His body wanted to rest. But, his heart couldn't take it. He had lost his first love to a car accident, God couldn't let him lose Nora too it too, can he? Max immediately went crazy inside. He pulled his head out of darkness. He woke up to his car upside down. There car had been flipped and they were under it. Max looked for Nora, she was sitting next to him with a bunch of rubble in the middle, her legs stuck under. Max moved, his legs hurt, he could tell he had broken one or two of them. He had to save Nora though, if she was stuck under there any longer, she could become paralyzed because of the circulation cut off. He leaned in, pulled as hard as he could until the car windshield holder (thingy, idk what called :P ) pulled up. His neck hurt a lot, so did his head, he needed rest. Relieved he had at least saved Nora's legs, he couldn't help himself from blacking out again. He woke up once again to sirens and flashing lights everywhere.

Max : Nora!

Ambulance People : Don't worry, Mr. Duran! We're on the way.

Max : Noraa!

Max couldn't help it, he blacked out again, the next time he woke up he was in a hospital room, connected to a bunch of machines.

Max sat up immediately, making his head hurt a lot. A nurse walked up and pushed him back down.

Nurse : Mr. Duran, your going to hurt yourself.

Max : Where's Nora? Where's Nora?!

Nurse : She's over there in another room, she is..

Max : She is ?!

Max was going crazy, she couldn't be dead..

Nurse : Mr. Duran, I'm sorry..I'm afraid..

Max : What?! What?!

Nurse : Ms. Tate has fallen into a coma.

Max's whole world just crashed.

End Chapter 7

**AN : Sorry it's a bit short, and cliffhangerish. I had to get this up, I think I will have a chapter for The Price of Fame in a little. Thanks! Feedback? :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Max

How could this happen to him? What if she never woke up? Max would never forgive himself. This was all his fault, if he had made Nora gone forever..Loren would only have Eddie left. He needed to call Loren. Before she found out in some other way...

Max : Wait, what's the chance she will wake up?

Nurse : Only about 15%.. 85 % chance she will be asleep forever. I'm so sorry .

Max started sobbing.

Max : She can't not wake up.. she has a daughter, a-and me.

Nurse : I will give you a moment to comprehend this all. Have a nice day.

The nurse left the room.

Max dialed Loren's number to tell her the news.

Loren

Loren and Eddie had been having an intense make out session. As things were getting steamy, Loren's phone rang.

Loren : Oh god, It just is the perfect time.

She looked down at her caller ID, it read Max.

Loren : It's your dad.

Eddie : What does he want? I thought he was with Nora..

Loren : I should answer, just in case he needs something.

She answers the phone.

Max : L-loren?!

Loren : Yeah Max? What's wrong?

Max : Your mom..

Loren immediately freaked out.

Loren : W-what happened to her?

Max : We got in a car accident.

Loren : What? How? Is she okay?

Eddie turned and saw Loren going frantic.

Max : S-she fell into a coma.

Loren couldn't help it. She started crying.

Loren : Wh-when is she going to wake up?

Max : There's a 15% chance she won't. I'll text you the address of the hospital we are at.

Loren : Okay. Bye Max.

Loren hung up the phone.

Eddie looked over and saw Loren crying. Seeing her cry just broke his heart.

Eddie : What's wrong babe?

Loren : My mom.

Eddie : What happened? Is she okay?

Loren : Max said they were in a car accident.

Eddie's memories of his mother's death began flowing in again.

Eddie : Are they okay?

Loren : M-my mom fell into a coma. There is an 15% chance she will n-never wake up.

Loren couldn't get the words out without sobbing some more. Eddie hugged her.

Eddie : I'm so sorry Lo.

Loren got a text from Max with the address of the hospital. She sat up.

Loren : We need to go to the hospital.

Eddie : Okay, I'll drive.

Loren and Eddie got into their car to go visit Nora and Max.

Nora

All Nora saw was blackness. She couldn't remember anything. She just knew she couldn't get herself up. She wanted to so bad. She just couldn't bring herself out of her black hole..

Max

Max had been so caught up in the whole Nora thing, he hadn't thought about his own injuries. He sat up, and his arm immediately started hurting, as well as his ankle. His head was pounding.

Nurse : You need to sit down, Mr. Duran.

Max : What's wrong with me?

Nurse : You have a broken arm as well as a sprained ankle. Your head was also impacted, so you may have some severe headaches.

Max : Y-yes. It hurts very bad.

Nurse : I'll go get you some painkiller.

Max : Thank you.

All the sudden Loren and Eddie walked in.

Eddie : Pop! Are you okay?

Max : I'm fine. Only a headache, broken arm and sprained ankle.

Loren : Where's my mom?

Max : She's in the other room. I'm not allowed to see her yet because of my injuries, but-

Loren ran out of the room to see her mom. Eddie followed close behind. Loren walked in to see her mom, asleep. She started crying.

Eddie wrapped his arms around her waist.

Eddie : It's going to be okay, babe. Your mom is strong, almost as strong as you. She'll pull through.

Loren : What if she doesn't?

Eddie : You'll still have me.

Loren : I don't know what I would do without you in my life Eddie. I love you so much.

Eddie : Back at'cha beautiful.

Eddie kissed Loren.

The nurse walked in.

Nurse : Oh sorry to interrupt.

Eddie and Loren pulled back.

Eddie : No, our fault. Guess we just forgot we were at a hospital.

Loren blushed.

Loren : So what's up with my mom?

Nurse : She's hurt her neck, her head suffered some trauma. No brain damage, luckily. But if she wakes up, she might have some memory loss. She also broke her leg. Almost lost circulation too.

Loren cried.

Nurse : I'm so sorry, Ms. Tate. I'll leave you to it.

The nurse walked out of the room.

Loren ran up to her mom.

Loren : Mom, you need to wake up. I need you.

Eddie kneeled next to Loren.

Eddie : Max does too, Nora. He loves you.

Loren layed her head on Eddie's shoulder, sobbing.

All the sudden, Nora's hand moved..

End Chapter 8

**AN : Short, I know. Feedback for more! :) Didn't get much on Price of Fame please give me reviews! I might not post Chapter 8 of The Price of Fame today if I can't get some good feedback. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Loren 

Loren was sitting with Eddie, crying on his shoulder when all the sudden she was seeing the worst. She had dreams when Eddie was missing that he would never come back, that he was gone.

_Vision_

_Loren was sitting with Eddie at the beach bungalow, playing with him. It was a beautiful place. Even in the dream, Loren was amazed with the look, the feeling, heck even the smell of the place. She remembered when she was dreaming of meeting Eddie, sneaking into his concert at the Avalon. When she wanted to give him her CD at the party she also had to sneak into at MK. Now she was the rock star's girlfriend. It seemed like a dream, like she would wake up and all the sudden she was dreaming about him kissing her at his concert, and he was still engaged to the wicked Chloe Carter. All the sudden, as she was daydreaming, Eddie leaned in to kiss her, she leaned in as well, prepared to feel the warmth of his lips against hers, all the sudden, he disappeared right before her Eyes._

_Loren : Eddie? Eddie?_

_End Vision_

Loren had fallen backward, fainted. Eddie was trying to get her to wake up, nudging her shoulder.

Loren (in her sleep): Eddie? Eddie?

Eddie knew she was thinking of Eddie, disappearing once again.

Loren started sobbing in her sleep, Eddie looked at her, he could see the heartbreak, she then screamed "EDDIE, COME BACK". She must be having a ruff nightmare, he assumed. He decided there was one other option to wake her up. He leaned in and kissed her. All the sudden, Loren jolted upwards.

Loren : W-what happened?

Eddie : You were crying and screaming in your sleep.

Loren : I was asleep.

Eddie : Yeah, you sort of blacked out.

Loren : What happened?

Eddie : Well, you were crying on my shoulder. All the sudden, you jerked upwards, then fell back onto the floor. I tried to wake you up, but you were gone. You screamed, "Eddie! Eddie!" In your sleep, then started crying and screaming. I kissed you and you woke up.

Loren's eyes welled up with tears, she remembered her dream.

Eddie : Lo, what's wrong?

Loren : I remember my dream.

Eddie : Well, tell me what happened.

Loren : I was with you at the Bungalow, we were having a great time. I was thinking of how lucky I am, a normal girl now the girlfriend of a rock star, I mean like a few weeks back I dreamed of just meeting you, or sneaking in to your concert at the Avalon. Then, I was daydreaming, and you leaned in to kiss me, then

all the sudden, "Poof!" you disappeared. I thought you had left me, just like my dad.. it hurt Eddie.

Eddie : I'm not him, Lo. I'm not going to leave you.

Loren : It's just..when you went missing.

Eddie : You think I was (he uses quotation's) dead by choice?!

Loren : No, it's just-

Eddie : Do you think I hate you that much?

Loren : No, I-

Eddie : What the heck Loren!

Eddie storms out of the building, leaving Loren crying. All the sudden, Max walks in.

Max : How is she?

Loren: She-(in between sobs) is-still asleep.

Max walks over to her and gives her a hug.

Max : What's wrong sweetie?

Loren : Eddie-he, he's mad at me.

Max : What happened?

Loren : I started getting worried he would leave me, and brought up his missing period of time, and he went ballistic and thought I assumed he was missing by choice, then he l-left.

Max : It's okay, he'll be back, I'm sure he just needs some time to breath.

Loren : He and me both. I'm going to look for him. Could you please call me if there is any changes with my mom?

Max : Of course, see you later honey, good luck.

Loren hugged Max once more before running off to go find Eddie.

Eddie

Eddie was furious. How could Loren think he wanted to go missing? He was miserable being with those farm hillbillies, and he missed Loren. He loved her. He just realized something, he had just walked out on Loren, Loren was probably sobbing right now. He went back to the hotel. He opened and slammed the door.

Eddie wondered what Loren was doing right now.

Loren

Loren ran upstairs to their hotel, hoping Eddie was there and not running somewhere. She knocked on the door, realizing Eddie had her key.

He opened it.

Eddie : What? *aggitated*

Loren : I'm sorry Eddie.

Eddie : Just leave me alone, Loren. I need to think.

Loren : But Eddie-

Eddie : No, Loren.

Loren said in the quietest tone.

Loren : Where do I go?

Eddie : Go stay with Max and Nora.

Loren : Okay. *in a calm voice*

Loren walked over to the elevator, as the doors were closing, her tears were dropping. Eddie noticed this, he tried not to feel bad, but he had a soft spot for Loren. (Guys, don't worry, this fight is just to bring them closer, you'll see (; ) He saw the vision of her walking away crying over and over, so many times he himself had started crying. Tomorrow they were supposed to leave New York, back to L.A. He figured Max and Nora would be here a little longer, considering she was in no condition to travel. He felt awful about Loren, he decided to apoligize to her in the morning.

Loren

Loren was so hurt by what Eddie said. He never blocked her out, not even when he was that angry. She decided to book an early flight to New York, to avoid another yelling at by Eddie. She packed all of her stuff, left a note for Max and Nora (and Eddie) saying:

Dear Family,

I decided to go back to L.A. to think a bit. Plus, I didn't want to recieve another scalding from Eddie, so I'll see you guys soon I suppose. Max and Nora, call me when you'll be on your way back. I hope Mom can wake up soon enough to be home very soon.

Love,

Loren

Loren sat the note down, picked up her bags, and drove to the airport. She boarded the plane, it was private, and she spent the whole 2 (not sure how long) hour flight, crying to herself about Eddie never wanting to see her again. She arrived at her house, and plopped down on her bed, crying herself to sleep. The next morning, she drove to the Eddie's penthouse to write some, figuring he wouldn't be home for a while, because all of her stuff was there, when all the sudden, a car collided into hers. She blacked out, she heard screaming "Are you okay?!". She woke up, she didn't know how long later, in a hospital with a bunch of machines. She had a pounding in her head, and her whole body hurt.

Eddie

Eddie had barely gotten any sleep last night, thinking about Loren. He tried to be mad at her, but he just couldn't. He felt awful about what he had said to her, he boarded the elevator to go see Loren. Opening the door because the room key he had worked for both rooms, he opened it to see Max had left to see Nora again, and a note on the dresser. He read it.

Eddie thought: Oh my god, I must have really hurt her.

He got on the way to the hospital to see Max and if Nora had gotten any better before he left. When he got there, he saw a bunch of reporters.

Reporter : What are your thoughts about Loren's accident?

Reporter 2 : Why aren't you with your fiance?

Reporter 3 : Are you two split?

Eddie only answered one of them.

Eddie : NO we are not split. What accident?

A reporter handed him a newspaper. He read the headline.

**Loren Tate, 18, in Car Crash**

Rockstar Eddie Duran's new fiance has been caught in a car crash, right near Eddie Duran's penthouse. She is in the hospital with severe injuries. Watch for more.

Eddie's mind went crazy. What had he done? If he hadn't gotten in a fight with her and made her leave early and alone, this never would've happened. He walked in to the hospital, to see Nora awake.

Nora : Hey Eddie, where's Loren?

Eddie : She left already.

Nora: Okay, I'm allowed to leave tonight, so I should be able to come home tomorrow morning.

Eddie : That's great news. I have something to tell you though. Loren's been in a car accident.

Max : What? 2 Tate girls in only 24 hours!

Eddie : Yeah, I know. I want you to stay here with Nora, Pops. I gotta go see if she's okay.

Max : Okay, go Eddie. I know you'll do what's right.

Eddie got on the plane, the first flight he could book, he got on his way to the hospital to see if Loren was okay.

End Chapter 9

**AN : Made this one super long, hope you like it. I just couldn't stop writing, I got so into it! Next chapter up sometime tomorrow. Feedback please! (:**


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie

Eddie arrived in L.A. to be bombarded with yet another set of paparazzi. He thought how hard it would be once he got to the hospital, but he didn't care. He had to see Loren. Knots formed in his stomach as he thought what might've happened to her. He loved her so much, he was engaged to her. He hated himself for being mad at her, it was so stupid. He had caused her too much stress, this was all his fault. He arrived at the hospital closest to his penthouse.

At the desk..

Receptionist (i think that's what it's called) : Hello, sir. How may I help you?

Eddie : I need to see Loren Tate.

Receptionist : What is your connection to ?

Eddie : I'm her- he hesitated. - fiance.

Receptionist : Okay, Ms. Tate is in room 403.

He walked in to the room to see Loren sitting there, casts all over her body, with machines connected to her. He started crying. He walked up to her, and held her hand.

Eddie : Loren... I'm so sorry.

Loren's eyes fluttered open.

Eddie : Sorry, did I wake you?

Loren : N-no I couldn't really sleep.

Loren winced in pain.

Eddie : Are you okay?

Eddie realized what a stupid question he had asked, look at her, he thought, of course she's not okay!

Loren started crying.

Loren : No, I'm not okay. I'm physically and mentally damaged now.

Eddie : I'm so so so so so so sorry babe.

Loren : I know you are.. I'm sorry. I just couldn't take seeing you mad at me.

Eddie : You have no reason to be sorry. I was inconsiderate.

Loren stuttered : I-i thought you wouldn't come. That you didn't care anymore.

Eddie : You have no reason to think that. I would travel to the end of the Earth for you.. I love you.

Loren : I love you too. I just can't take fighting with you.

Eddie winced.

Loren sat up, realizing this.

Loren : W-what did I say?

Eddie : Nothing, I just realized what an idiot I was. If I hadn't been mad at you, you would be on the plane home with me, in my arms. Not connected to machines and all broken.

Loren : It's fine, Eddie.

Eddie : No it's not fine.

Loren : I love you.

Eddie was confused.

Eddie : I love you too.. wait why was that so random?

Loren : Cause you needed to shut up.

Eddie laughed.

Eddie : Ha, ha.

He picked up her hand to kiss it, when he did she said "Ow!"

Eddie : I'm so sorry Lo.

Loren : No, it's fine. It was worth the pain.

Loren pulled Eddie in for a kiss on the lips. She pulled back.

Loren : Wait, how's my mom?

Eddie : Good news, she woke up this morning.

Loren let out a sigh of relief.

Loren : Thank god.

Eddie : Yeah, pops was doing a lot better too.

Loren : Could I ask you something Eddie?

Eddie : Yeah, anything babe.

Loren : Do you still want to marry me? I mean-

Eddie : Of course I want to marry you. Lo, stop.

Loren : W-what?

Eddie : I know what your thinking. I'm not going to leave you..ever. I love you. Your stuck with me, Ms. Loren-Duran.

Loren smiled.

Loren : We're not married yet silly.

Eddie : Yes, but I need time to get used to it so I could say it all the time once we are.

Loren giggled : I love you so much, Mr. Duran.

Eddie : I love you more.

Eddie pulled Loren in for another kiss.

**Nora**

****Nora was so happy she was awake and back with Max. She knew Max was happy too.

Nora : What do you think is up with Loren?

Max : Well, I saw a note in her room about leaving early, her and Eddie were fighting apparently.

Nora : Aww, I feel bad.

Max : She'll be fine.

Nora : I know.. it's just.. She loves Eddie so much, I would hate to see her mental state if they were fighting.

Max : Eddie loved her more.. I'm sure they have already made up by now.

Nora : Ohhh, I hope my baby isn't hurt so bad.

Max : Your the best mom ever.

Nora smiled, and pulled Max in for a kiss.

End Chapter 10

**AN : I know, it's short. My other one was like 1,500. But this was shorter, I have to get to bed so sorry! I just wanted to get it up! More tomorrow.. hopefully. I was relaxing today (: Give me some feedback for Chapter 11 tomorrow! Also Chapter 9 Price of Fame (;**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry for not updating for a few days guys! I've had a lot going on! Hope you like it, I was listening to music while writing this, so sorry if it gets a little ungramatical. LOL enjoy!**  
Loren  
Even though it was only about a day since she had seen Eddie, it felt so good to kiss him again. She didn't think she meant that much to him as his mother, but this is one of the things he is touchy about, cars. Since he had lost his mom to it, I (Loren's POV) think he would care if I was gone. Would he?  
Eddie  
Eddie was so happy to see Loren again. He felt her lips on to his, it felt right. There was a spark between them, a zing. He felt as if it had been a million years since he had felt that. When he heard there had been a car accident, he had thought the one girl that was like his mom, that he connected with, was gone. It was like the car was a beast, who was going to take both his mom and Loren. It couldn't happen again. Soon Loren would be moving in and then Eddie could have his eyes on her 24-7. Never to worry again.  
Loren pulled back, breathless, when a nurse walked in.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to interrupt. But we have news on 's condition." the Nurse said.  
Eddie asked, "Is she going to be okay, what's up?"  
"She has fractured her back, broken her right leg and her left arm. Her head got banged up pretty bad as well, so she will have a pounding headache for a while. As far as we can tell, there is no permanent brain damage."  
"Okay, thank you so much." Eddie said.  
"Well, before I leave.." the nurse picked up a notepad, " Could you please sign an autograph for my daughter?"  
" Yeah, of course." Eddie reluctantly let go of Loren's hand and walked over to the Nurse, he signed the autograph, thanked her once more, and then the nurse walked out, leaving them alone again.  
Loren sat up, trying to kiss Eddie, but winced in pain.  
"Ow!" Loren screached.  
"Now, you don't want to hurt yourself."  
Loren all the sudden got really dizzy. She fell back on her pillow. All the sudden, she got really tired, her eyes were closing.  
"Loren?" was the last thing she heard.  
"E-Ed-" she fell asleep.

Eddie  
Eddie ran to get the nurse.

"Nurse? Doctor?!"

Three different doctor's raced in.

"What's wrong?" one of them asked.

"She just fell asleep all the sudden!" Eddie cried.

One of the doctor's walked forward, looked at Loren, inspected her- normal procedure. He came back with news.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Duran, but it seems has slipped into a coma."

Eddie sat down, he was getting dizzy now too.

"No, not Loren too-" he fainted he was so flustered.

End Chapter 11

**AN : SO sorry for not updating! Had a lot of drama IRL this week! Hope you like it! I will also try my best to get Chapter 11 of The Price of Fame up, no promises. I've had a lot going on, but I will still try to get at least a chapter up a day from either. Sorry it's short also, I just had to get it up! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Loren

Loren could see complete darkness around her. She was sitting in a dark, cold area, she didn't know where, "her brain" she thought. She was sitting in an imaginary chair, trying to get up, to pull herself out of sleep, but her body restrained her. She saw vision bubbles floating around her: her and Eddie's first meetup, first time at his place, first kiss, first "I love you", and first and only purposal. She was having a nice time on her walk of dreams until the next bubble popped up, her dad leaving her. She was a small four year old, beginning for her father to return, crying, her mom crying twice as hard. She laughed when she said "My first and only love left me" because Max would come in the future. She then winced as she saw her face when Eddie was "missing" and in a car accident. She saw Eddie mad at her at the hotel, and the car ramming into her. She tried to yell "Eddie, please, don't leave me!" but her body wouldn't allow her, nothing came out.

Eddie

Eddie : "I'm sorry, did you say she's slipped into a c-coma?"

Nurse : "Yes, I'm very sorry Mr. Duran."

All the sudden, Loren mumbled in her sleep.

Loren : "Eddie, please, don't leave me!"

Eddie winced, knowing what she was dreaming about. He rushed over, thinking she would maybe wake up. He held her hand, and whispered.

Eddie : "I'm never going to leave you, Lo. Never."

Eddie soon fell asleep, right in that position, sitting next to her bed, holding her hand. He hoped she would wake up, and laugh at me for being so concerned.

-The Next Morning-

Eddie woke up to a bright beam of light from outside coming in. He looked next to him, thinking maybe it had all been a dream. He sighed, when he saw Loren still asleep, still damaged mentally and physically, both from him.

Max and Nora walked in.

Eddie stood up.

Eddie : "Hey Pops! Nora, you seem to be doing better!"

Eddie hugged Max and Nora.

Nora : "Yeah, I'm good. They said I could leave as soon as I wanted, I of course rushed over knowing Loren was in the hospital."

Eddie smiled, knowing how much of a mom Nora was, just like Katy.

Chloe

Chloe had been so annoyed of her rejection of Eddie. She blamed it all on Loren, she needed to get rid of valley girl, and for good. She went back to L.A. and waited, knowing she would probably come before Eddie, she would try to hurt Loren, and not Eddie. She saw the plane land, and she set herself in the middle of Loren's path to Eddie's penthouse, knowing she had been staying there, and would probably need her stuff or she would be living there. Loren went to her house instead, but Chloe waited, knowing she would probably come in the morning. She woke up in the morning, to see Loren's car coming down the road, and she looked as thought to be daydreaming. Chloe thought how lucky she was to have it so easy. She rammed right into Loren's car, leaving. Little did she know, she had dropped her phone when her window had broken, due to the force. She smiled, thinking she had won.

Eddie

Nora looked down at Loren and started crying.

Nora : "Who did this to m-my little girl?"

Eddie : "They don't know, all I've heard is that they found a cellphone, not identified yet, but not Loren's. The driver probably dropped it unexpectantly."

Max : "Ugh, they really need to find out. Or I'm going crazy, I'm not going to let this one of the hook like I was forced to do with Katy. Loren is like my daughter and we will get to the bottom of this. Nora, I promise you honey."

Nora smiled at Max calling Loren daughter. She kissed him.

Eddie : "Eww! I'm in the room guys!"

Nora pulled away, blushing.

Nora : "Feels kind of weird I was being rude to you and Loren kissing, when I was kissing your dad. Ha ha."

Eddie laughed. He looked down at Loren and his gloomy look came back.

Eddie : "I wish she would just wake up. She slipped into a coma this morning, and I think it was my fault. I stressed her too much, leaving her in New York, going missing.."

Nora : "That wasn't your fault, not like you wanted to be missing."

Eddie : "I know, Nor. I love her so much."

Nora smiled.

Nora : "You need to step up your game if you want to stay with my daughter.."

Eddie : "I know. I know. I've caused her so much pain, I didn't mean to. I just hope after this we can find out who did it, and then just be done with it, and get married. Be happy."

Nora : "Take care of Loren."

Eddie : "Yes, -"

All the sudden a detective walked in.

Detective : " , we have news. We found out who hit 's car. Her phone was found, and the marks on the car match her car's design."

Eddie, Max, and Nora stood up.

Eddie : "Who was it?"

The Detective looked down.

Detective : "Mr. Duran. I regret to inform you that the person who hit Ms. Tate's car is.. Ms. Chloe Carter, your ex-fiance."

Eddie's anger level just rose about a 1,000,000.

Detective : "I'm sorry. Do you wish to press charges?"

Eddie : "Yes! A million charges for her hurting my current fiance. That's my FINAL statement."

The Detective scribbled something in his notebook, and left.

Eddie started crying.

Eddie : "She takes my mom AND she tries to take Loren. Pa, I don't think I can take this anymore."

Loren

Loren was still in her walk of dreams. She could hear Eddie crying, and echo in the background.

Loren : "Wake up!" she said to her brain. "WAKE UPPP!"

She pulled her hardest she ever had, she had to get to Eddie.

Eddie

Eddie was holding Loren's hand.

Eddie : "Lo, please wake up..I-I need you." (in between sobs)

Loren's hand began to twitch.

End Chapter 12

**AN : Hope you guys like it! That's all for today, again one chapter a day from either. I was just more interested in this one right, now. Feedback for Chapter 11 of The Price of Fame tomorrow? :) This is 1,104 words btw, for you guys! (;**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN : Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as much! I can't promise anything, it just depends on how I feel, my writers block, etc. Okay, review! The rate I write is based on the ideas you feed me :) Btw, sorry for writing in script format, I had no idea! I will write differently, sorry if it's kind of spammed with "Eddie said, Loren said, etc." Thankss!**

****Eddie

Eddie loved Loren so much. He couldn't believe himself, this was all his fault. He wanted to kill Chloe, although he knew he couldn't. He couldn't go to jail, he needed to stay with Loren. Although, if Loren was never going to wake up... what did he have left? He silently promised that if he lost Loren f-forever.. he would kill Chloe. He wouldn't regret it. He would kill her and then go to jail our commit suicide or something. He could never be with someone besides Loren. Never. No matter what. All the sudden, he felt Loren's hand twitch. Was he dreaming?

"Loren? Loren?" Eddie said panting.

"Hello?" Loren said, softly.

Eddie started crying he was so happy "Babe! Your awake?"

"Yeah, I guess. What are you doing here?"

Eddie's world just crashed "Because it's my fault your here."

"Eddie Duran?"

"Yeah, that's me." Eddie beamed a smile.

"Why am I in a hospital with E-eddie Duran?" Loren just realized who she was with.

"Because you got hit by a car."

"Why are you here? I was going to your concert!"

"W-what? Loren the concert already happened."

"Oh, okay. Shouldn't you be with Chloe then? And how do you know my name?"

"What?"

Eddie just realized something. She had amnesia. She was still at the concert time. Oh great, there goes all their memories. He rushed out of the room to get a doctor.

"She woke up, but she doesn't remember the past, I don't know, month!"

"Okay, calm down Mr. Duran."

The doctor gently walks into the room, and starts testing Loren.

"What's your name?"

"Loren Tate"

"Where do you live?"

"Tarzana."

"Okay, your free to go. Seems as though no brain damage."

"Good, I miss my mom."

Nora and Max had gone to get breakfast. When they came back, they walked in to an awake and confused Loren.

"Loren! Your awake!"

"Yeah, mom."

Nora rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Ow!" Loren yelled.

Nora pulled back.

"Sorry, got excited. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

She turns around to see Max Duran.

"What's Max Duran doing here?"

"I'm dating him, honey. Don't you remember?"

"No, I only remember being on the way to the concert."

"Oh, great."

She turns to Max.

"We've got about a month of filling in to do."

"Family for Loren Tate? Outside please." The Doctor states.

Nora, Max, and Eddie walk outside.

"The amnesia should wear off, week minimum, month maximum."

"A month?!" Eddie screached. A month without the old Loren ?

"Yes, better than nothing Mr. Duran. I think you'll live." The doctor said while chuckling.

He walked away. Eddie sat down.

Eddie's thoughts : How am I going to survive? I assume she'll remember things slowly, so maybe I can jog her memory.

He walks in to Loren.

"Hey, Eddie D-Duran." Loren says nervously.

"I'm not 'Eddie Duran'. I'm just Eddie." Eddie replies.

"Okay, 'Eddie'" Loren says.

"Mhmm k, let's fill you in on some stuff. You and I started dating about 2 days after my breakup with Chloe, she cheated on me with Tyler Rorke. We dated for about 2 weeks until I realized I loved you. It was always there, I just now realized it. We just got out of New York from your concert, and I proposed to you. You said yes, then we got into a small fight, you came back here, and my ex-fiance Chloe Carter hit you with a car, that's how you got here."

Loren blinked a few times "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Eddie leans in and kissed her with passion. It felt so good to be able to do that again.

"Now do you believe me?"

"I don't know. Seems kind of like a fantasy that Eddie Duran, I mean Eddie, would want to date me."

"No, it doesn't. Cause your beautiful, talented, and amazing in so many ways. I love you Loren."

Eddie leans in and kisses her again. This caught her off guard because she had just kissed Eddie Duran not once, but twice.

End Chapter 13

**AN : Feedback welcome! Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : One Day at a Time**  
Loren  
Loren was so confused. She was standing in a room with none other than Eddie Duran, she couldn't remember anything. She was proccessing in everything Eddie had just said to her. He had said he loved her, and then kissed her. Is this a joke?  
"Oh my gosh, I just wish you remembered Loren. The pastrami sandwiches, the beach bungalow... oh.." Eddie's voice trailed off in Loren's head as she came accross a flashback.  
Flashback  
Eddie and Loren were sitting on Eddie's car roof in Mulholand. He was telling her about how he found this place, and she was replying happily. She felt so right just sitting with him up there, no one in sight. She looked over to Los Angelos in awe, then over to the valley. She kept looking back and forth, comparing the too. She snapped herself out of it. Think about it Loren, he's L.A. and your the valley. No chance together. She was falling back into dazed thought as she heard Eddie say they should probably get going cause it was getting late. They hopped into the car and after about 20 minutes of talking about music, and relations, they arrived at Loren's small house in the valley. Eddie held Loren's hand as he walked her to the door. Loren was dazing out, thinking about all the stuff. Slowly replying to Eddie still, but her mind could easily multitask. She was looking into Eddie's beautiful chocolate brown eyes until he leaned in to kiss her, she leaned in back, and it was light and delicate. Perfect.  
End Flashback  
"Loren, are you okay?" Eddie sounded worried, she had just dazed out randomly.  
"Yeah, I just remembered something."  
Eddie was so happy, she was remembering stuff. He just hoped it was the right stuff.  
"What? What do you remember?"  
"Well, I remember.. going to Mulholand and kissing you? Wait was that just a dream?"  
Yes! Eddie thought.  
"No, it was real! That was our first kiss."  
"Oh, okay."  
Eddie stared into Loren's eyes. Would she ever love him again?  
Nora  
Nora was still kissing Max when a nurse walked in. She pulled back quickly and blushed profusively.  
"Oh, sorry to interrupt. It's just, Ms. Tate can leave tonight or tomorrow if she'd like. Tests are good, no brain damage or anything."  
"Thank you so much" Nora replied sweetly.  
"Your welcome, have a good day." The nurse replied while walking out of the room.  
Nora sat up and it hurt. She called the nurse back in to request medicine and was given it. They had also found out she had a broken arm so they gave her a cast. She left with Max holding her left arm, cause she had broken the right.  
They went back to the hotel to go get their bags and leave. They booked the nearest flight and were on there way to see Loren.  
Ian  
Ian was on his way back to Los Angelos on a flight. He was playing on his laptop, he went onto the news and saw a headline of Loren hurt, he couldn't wait to go back now, probably a lot he needs to know. He then heard the intercom blast, "10 MINUTES TILL LANDING, PLEASE BUCKLE YOUR SEATBELTS!"  
Ian quickly put his seatbelt on and closed his laptop before placing it carefully back into it's place. Once the 10 minutes of bumps and turbulance went by, he stood up and was the first off the plane. He hired a driver to go to his house he owned in Los Angelos. He put his bags down in there and pulled out his cell phone to call Eddie.  
"Hello?" Eddie asked on the other line.  
"Hi, mate. Long time! I'm back in town!"  
"Look I'd love to see you but I'm at the hospital with Loren."  
"Yeah, I saw something about that. She okay?"  
"She doesn't remember much of the last month."  
"That sucks. I can come down there if you want."  
"That would be great, I guess. Just no making me leave, cause I'm not. I'll text you the address"  
"Okay, bye."  
Eddie quickly texted Ian the address and waited in Loren's room. She was asleep, and he couldn't help but thinking, what if she never remembered?  
End Chapter 14  
**AN: Feedback? This is kind of short because it's Saturday and I'm lazy. Starting next week I will be posting one chapter of each a week although they will each be 2-4k words. Thanks! Sometimes I might post short ones, if I'm bored like 500-1k but usually the normal if I can :) Review! I tried to encorporate the other characters this one.**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm adding quotes to my stories, sometimes there is something that has to do with the story, or relates to a character in the show: **  
_**"I see, sparks fly, whenever you smile"**_  
_**-Sparks Fly, Taylor Swift.**_  
Loren  
Loren stares up into Eddie's huge large chocolate brown eyes. He slightly noticed her gazing up at him, and he formed a small grin to show reassurance, he wasn't going to bite. She could feel something familiar about that smile, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She was taking in all that was going on, when all of the sudden a flashback came on.  
Flashback  
Loren and Eddie were sitting in his penthouse, Loren was on the piano playing a song. She was really into it, and didn't even notice when Eddie slowly inched his way forward as she asked for an opinion. He kissed her which lead to a make-out. Eventually, they were sitting on the couch making out intensively. She stood up all the sudden, the only way to stop it. She was out of breath, and Eddie gazed upwards, concerned.  
"You okay?" Eddie asked, as if he was doing something wrong.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Just need to catch my breath." Loren said as she let out a small giggle. Eddie smiled as he stood up.  
"We going too fast?" Eddie questioned, wanting to be cautious with his and Loren's relationship. He was verifying also to make sure he wasn't rushing Loren into anything.  
"No, it's a good speed. It's a really good speed." Loren replied, smiling at Eddie to reassure him it was also.  
"Are you sure? Cause we can stop." Eddie sarcastically remarked, knowing they weren't.  
Loren shook her head dramatically and pushed Eddie onto the couch. He put his arms back onto the pillow and she hovered over him, making out with him in the proccess.  
End Flashback  
"Loren, Loren, are you okay?" Eddie shuddered, worried she was going to fall into another coma.  
"Oh, what? Yeah, just had a flashback, I think. If it wasn't another dream.." Loren reassured Eddie, making his shoulders fall again, relaxing his entire body.  
"What, what did you remember?" Eddie said as if he were a two-year old getting a new toy for Christmas, excited she was remembering more.  
"Well, we were at your penthouse, I mean I assumed it was yours. We were umm making out and I think there was pastrami sandwiches involved?" Loren replied, blushing when she said making out.  
"Yeah, there was! Oh my gosh, Lo. I'm so happy your remembering stuff!" Eddie said as he pulled Loren into a hug. She winced back in pain.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Eddie asked, concerned of her medical condition at the moment. She had been through a pretty rough wreck, and Eddie seriously just wanted to kill Chloe at this point, but he just couldn't. He couldn't go to jail; leave Loren. Like no. He knew she would eventually go to jail for commiting such a horrible crime, why Loren as well? Chloe and Eddie wouldn't be together even if Eddie hadn't meant Loren, he would just be a lot more sad, still heart-broken. Hearing Loren was hurt truly did break Eddie's heart though.  
Loren let out a small giggle,"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, I-it just hurts a lot. That's all. But I'll be okay, I don't really matter all that much so.." Loren shuddered, knowing it hurt herself to admit it, but she was just a small teenager in the entire empire. She meant nothing, at least she thought, to Eddie Duran.  
"Look, Loren. I know you have this horrible silly idea, even if you have memory or not, that your not worth anything. But you are. Your worth the world to me, and I don't even know what I would've done if Chloe had.. if you had..d-d" Eddie winced thinking of this, he corrected himself, "Not made it. I would completely fall apart".  
Loren didn't honestly believe him, "I know your just saying that because I'm your charity case and you don't want me to cry, but I'm strong. I can handle the truth, did you know my dad left me when I was little? I'm strong, I can take a bit of rejection, Eddie." Loren shrugged, it was true. Eddie got a bit angry when she said charity case, she was not worth nothing. It hurt him to think that she didn't see what he saw when he looked at her. A beautiful girl, with amazing musical talent and was perfect in every angle. Even small imperfections just made her even more amazing. He needed to prove her wrong, he would do anything for this girl to make her happy.  
"Loren, your beautiful, amazingly musically inclined, and NOT a charity case. Do you hear me? I love you so much, Loren Tate. More than you'll ever know, more than anyone will ever know. Please, stop selling yourself for less than your worth. Because your worth millions." Eddie assured her, while gently picking up her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.  
"Eddie, I-" Loren froze in the middle, another flashback. Great, just great, she thought.  
Flashback  
Loren was sitting on her bed crying. Eddie was dead, she thought. She would never be able to tell him that she loved him, it was horribly over. She shlumped into her chair and looked up at the sky.  
"Why, Eddie? Why did you have to be so stupid to speed and die?!" She asked him from above. She knew it wasn't his fault, he didn't leave her on purpose. It just hurt way to much and she needed somewhere to put her pain before she just totally exploded.  
"I-i love you.." Loren shuddered as she cried herself to sleep, dying inside. Slowly, but surely.  
End Flashback  
"Loren?" Eddie questioned, knowing she was in flashback state.  
"Eddie?" Loren replied to him, reassuring she was now "awake".  
"Did you remember something?" Eddie asked, hopefully something recent, a sign of love. In the best case, the proposal, minimum, beach bungalow.  
"I remember, you being d-dead. And talking to you from my bed into the clouds, saying how much I loved you.." Loren said while letting a tear drop.  
End Chapter 15  
**AN: Sorry I know it probably sucks, but what can I say? I'm kind of lame at writing.. lol. Give me some serious ideas for this story, do you want me too...?**  
**A) Have Loren remember the beach bungalow, then meeting Eddie on hills, then purposal?**  
**B) Loren remembers beach bungalow, hill meet (after his missing) and not purposal?**  
**C) Loren doesn't remember anything else and Eddie has to re-create the memories.**  
**D) She doesn't remember anything else and they make new memories (=**  
**Tell me in reviews please! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feedback please?**

**Oh and btw, sorry if sometimes I put something in that I never mentioned, I just think I did or get mixed with another fanfic, LOL, too much in my head! :)**


	16. Author's Note

**AN: SO Sorry for not updating for so long, but you know, life gets in the way. I will be updating on Monday or Tuesday, to let you know. I have been writing bits and pieces every so often I get a chance and its around 1000 words, sorry. But still, better than nothing, right? Well, I hope you guys can forgive me for being gone, but I had track, which is officially over, we had championship on Thursday. I will be writing a bit more, hopefully. Thank you for your patience and please give me reviews on the upcoming chapter.**

**-PinkMusicLover3519 (btw, I changed my name :) Used to be leddieforever) ** **Love you! **


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16: One Day at A time

**Shout-outs: To leddiexx, and cassiejohnson05, because their amazing and have true dedication to HH! 3**

**AN: Sorry for the wait.. too busy these days!**

Eddie's POV

I cannot believe Loren already remembers all these horrible memories. Well, at least that means the nice ones are coming. Right? I keep asking myself if the human body remembers all memories.. or just the bad ones, or you just take it as it comes. I guess that's life. But when Loren says that she remembers loving me, I knew it was all worth it. Even if she says she doesn't love me now, I know eventually it will come back. Hopefully.

"Eddie, what is going on?" Loren stutters. I feel she remembers something and she is trying to process it. I hope as much as I can replace these memories, fill the void. I can't think of anything else to do in life except win her back, one day at a time. I think and think and think. As I am zoning out, I hear Loren saying, "Eddie?" but its too late. I have fallen into a void of negativity. Negativity that she will never come back to being the same person. I needed to snap out of this so I could talk to her, "Wake up!" I told myself. As I open my eyes again, I see Loren's face full of concern and confusion. "Eddie, did I say something?" was she really blaming herself for this? Loren, even if she can't remember almost anything, is still her down-to-Earth self. Always concerned for others well-being, as usual. "No, Loren. I'm sorry its just.. I'm worried", I blurted out in order to reassure her. "Worried about what? Me? I'm sorry Eddie.. I feel terrible.. I don't even know what happened!" Loren says with thought. I can't believe this, even though Loren doesn't remember anything she is still worried about everyone's feelings around her. "Its not your fault." I assure her. I want her to know that I'm here, I want to tell her that I will never leave her. I want to hold her forever. "Eddie.. I .. " Loren starts before closing her eyes once again, a flashback brewing I assume.

Loren's POV. 

_FLASHBACK _

_I sat down next to Eddie, we were in a beach cabin which I assumed was his. I looked into his eyes, wondering if I was dreaming as he told me that he had feelings for me truly. I gazed into those chocolate brown eyes, and wondered if this was right. Valley girl and the rock star. Without thought, I lean in as he does, getting closer and closer until our lips touch. I wrap my arms around his neck as he grabs my waist. This. This is perfect. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"Loren? Are you okay?" Eddie asked me as I returned to the real world.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine just had a flashback.." I replied as my face turned a shade of red.

"What did you remember?" Eddie asked hopefully.

"Well, I don't know if it was my mind playing tricks on me again or.." Loren said trailing off in embarrassment.

"I doubt it. Just tell me what you saw"

"We were sitting in a cabin on a beach and.. you kissed me.. and.. said you liked me.. " Loren's said as her cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Yes! That was real!" Eddie said, now excited. He ran up and hugged Loren without thinking, shaking her a bit, then grin. "Oh, sorry. Forgot." He said as he pulled back, until, to his surprise, she hugged him.

"I remember Eddie…everything.." Loren said as an abundance of flashbacks and memories reappeared in her mind.

"Everything?!" Eddie said overjoyed. "Yeah, everything." Loren said and as soon as she did, Eddie crashed his lips on hers, feeling amazing to have the warm feel of her lips against hers again.

ONE MONTH LATER

Loren and Eddie had become married by now. Loren sat down on her couch next to Eddie, remembering the memory.

_FLASHBACK_

_ As soon as Eddie had found out about Loren's remembering, he insisted they get married this week. So, as they ran around finding details, judges, cakes, and making invitations, the day finally came. Eddie dressed in a simple tuxedo while Loren got polished up, getting a mani-pedi of a light pink color, her hair professionally curled, and her make-up done by the one and only Melissa Sanders. She walked the door as Eddie blushed, she looked perfect and amazing. As she reached the groom, he took her hand in his, as they each said their own written vows to eachother. Loren went first, "Eddie Duran, I vow to love you forever and always, through sickness and health. I fell in love with you as a rockstar first, until I met you as a person, who was indescribeably ten times more amazing then the rockstar. I vow to always love you, if you are a rockstar, or a janitor. I vow to always resolve our problems, and I vow to, as long as we love eachother, never leave you" Eddie and Loren were now both crying as it was now Eddie's turn, "Loren Tate, I fell in love with you on twitter first as love-2-love-u, until I met you in person, an amazingly talented and beautiful girl, who always as an undescribable glow. I know you will love me forever, as I will love you forever as well. You are my soulmate, my only love of a lifetime, my missing piece. I vow to love you forever and always, and never ever leave you." Loren began crying again as the judge asked for there tokens of love, both placing it on the others hands. "You may now kiss the bride," The judge said as he stepped back, and Loren and Eddie kissed eachother with much passion before running down the aisle, hand in hand._

_End Flashback _

Today Loren and Eddie were going to go to Melissa's birthday party, to meet her new boyfriend that nobody knew yet. Loren was very excited, as she wondered who the mystery man who Mel was head over heels with, and had been talking about for around three weeks, naming as "He-who-shall-not-be-named". Eddie was excited too, Loren said he didn't have to come along if he didn't want to, but he insisted that they do everything together, as they were a married couple, there problems were meant for the both of them, as well as there glory and happiness. Loren straightened her hair and put on a shimmery bedazzled pink tank-top with skinny jeans and red high-heels. Her make-up was simple and vague, as she had natural beauty. Eddie wore a simple gray shirt with black pants, and as Loren came down the stairs, he was in awe of her beauty, "You look amazing," he said in awe. "Back at'cha handsome." Loren said before grabbing his hand and walking out the door of there apartment (they live together) to go to Melissa's house.

**End Chapter 16**

**AN: Hope y'all like it! Hopefully I can post something for one of my fanfics tomorrow as well! Reviews please? **


End file.
